sasukes search for The Truth
by kabashira
Summary: sasuke sees a ufo
1. faith

one day sasuke was outside thinkin about how much his life sucks when he looked up at the sky and was like

"damn" cuz his life sucks and so dows the sky and everything else and also because he saw something in it and it was a spaceship then he was like

" wow aliens are reel" so then he went to go find naruto and was like

"i stg nardo i saw a ufo" sasuke was convicted Allen's were real and he was gonna make nardo help him find them

"what ok anything for u sasuke" nardo would follow sasuke anywhere including instagram cuz sasuke needs more followers their cuz all he ever does is post pics of himself w some edgy shit over the pics and honestly everyone else wasfucking tired of it.

"what should we do first." maruo never saw an aline before or done any sort of investogaton so he was drawing a blank on how to proceed

"obviously we should go camping in the corn fields god naruto havent u learned anything from every alien abduction story ever?" there wasnt even a ninja god so idk who sasuke would be talking about so just ignore it ok?


	2. as xrated this story will get

"ok were in the corn fields what now?" naruto asked it was a good question but he should no better then to question sasuke

"now we shut the fuck up and wait naruto" sasuek was very mean to naruto for like no fucking reason only there was a reason and thats cuz he was a bad person.

"can we make out" naruto wasnt expecting a answer cuz it was sauke but he asked anyways cuz at least getting his ass beaten to a pulp was less boring then what they were currently doing

"yeah alright" naruto couldnt believe his genois plan worked but was happy anyway and they made out for so long it was day and they missed the aliens. maybe.

"oh no we missed the aliens what do we do now" naruto said

"idk maybe its time to take a more direct approach" sasuke just left after he said that idk what he went to go do but it was gonna be good just not for naruto haha

* * *

oh no whats sasuke gonna do? find out next time on whatever i titled this again


	3. sasukes sign stratagy

"hey naruto im back and i have these signs" sasuek showed naruto to indexical signs that said pls abduct me alans w a little drawing of a stick figure getting beamed up into a spaceship

"wow sasuke are u sure those are going to work" sasuke backhanded naruto for doubting him cuz again, he was a bad person who mildly hated naruto

"fuck u naruto now put on the sign" sasuke was being a real asshole to naruto for some reason

"ok fine sasuke but how do u even know if alens can read" naruto brought up a good point

"i dont thats why theres the drawing why are u so fucking stupid naruto" sasuke was right but thats no excuse for how he treated naruto but anyways naruto put on the stupid sign and went along wit sasukes bullshit cuz he loves him and is also afraid to be alone.


	4. sasuke becomes cowboy

"why do u wanna get abducted anyways theres more ways to prove aliens exist then that" naruto was right but sasuske would never admit that so he just turned on his shairngan and reverse engineered there ufos only he didnt have the technical skill to do it so it ended up real fucked up so sasuke went to ninja college to get a degree in ninja engineering and tried again and it actually worked so he was like

"naruto my love come join me in space w all these bitchin aliens" cuz he made friends with the aliens and one of their names was tim and they were like super cool cuz they had shuttershades and naruto was like

"yea sure ok" so then he joined sasuke in space and they made out every day sometimes twice and sasuke stopped being such a dick cuz he got more followers on instagram cuz instead of just posting selfies he posted selfies were the background was literallyp space so that was very cool. and also they became space cowboys like in that one anime so they were rich and went to the moon to kill that one moon guy from the movie so he wouldnt destroy the moon

* * *

well that was the end of this story. what do u fucks think i should write next? leave ur ideas in reviews cuz i literally never read pms


End file.
